Growl
by Keropo Keropie
Summary: Ketika cinta membutakanmu, percaya atau tidak kau akan mengenyahkan semua hal yang mendekati milikmu. Begitu juga dengan Akashi Seijuuro, ia tidak akan segan-segan menghancurkan orang yang mendekati gadisnya ah bukan, gadis itu sudah berubah menjadi wanitanya. /"Aku datang."/ "Si-siapa kau!"/ "Boku wa Akashi Seijuuro desu." / Warning inside!/ Rate M for save. :)))


_Ketika cinta membutakanmu, percaya atau tidak kau akan mengenyahkan semua hal yang mendekati milikmu. Begitu juga dengan seorang Akashi Seijuuro, ia tak akan segan-segan menghancurkan orang yang mendekati gadisnya ah bukan, gadis itu sudah berubah menjadi wanitanya. / "Aku datang."/ "Si-siapa kau?!"/ "Boku wa Akashi Seijuuro desu."/ I hope you like/ rnr pliss :)_

 _ **KnB " Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

 _ **Genre: Drama/**_

 _ **Rated**_ _:_ _ **M for save :)**_

 _ **Pair: Akashi**_ _ **Seijuuro x Yoshida Sekai/OC/You**_

 _ **Typo(s), OOC, OC, bahasa rancu, penjelasan kurang, lemon (dosa tanggung sendiri-sendiri), alur maju mundur diharapkan untuk tidak bingung yaa ^^.**_

 _ **Jika ada kesamaan cerita mohon dimaklumi, namun sesungguhnya fic ini murni dari otak saya.**_

 _ **I Hope You Like**_

 _ **Growl**_ _" Presented by Keropo_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Chapter 1 : Kelainan?**

 **Point of view: Yoshida Sekai.**

 **Note: (*) = Untuk flashback dan (**) = untuk masa sekarang.**

 **.**

Yoshida Sekai.

Itulah namaku, aku adalah keturunan ke tiga belas dari keluarga bangsawan Yoshida. Aku kaya, tentu saja. Aku memiliki semuanya dan aku dapat meminta apa yang aku mau.

Enak, bukan?

Namun, semuanya sirna saat 'dia' datang ke dalam kehidupanku. Dia datang dengan rantai di tangannya. Ia membelenggu diriku dan juga hak serta kebebasanku.

Hidupku berjungkir balik dari sebelumnya. Kenyataannya kini aku tak lebih dari seorang budak.

Aku kembali menangis, sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Menangis. Menangis. Menangis.

Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan saat ini.

Tidakkah kalian ingin tahu aku ini di mana?

Saat ini aku sedang berada di dalam sebuah kamar. Sendirian, tanpa cahaya dan bahkan diruangan ini tidak ada jendela, hanya ada sebuah pentilasi sebagai pasokan udara untukku.

Sangat menyedihkan, bukan?

Di dalam kamar ini hanya ada kasur dan satu ruang untuk membersihkan diri. Begitu sepi dan kosong.

Penampilanku? Tak usah di tanyakan.

Lihatlah diri ini, begitu kusut dengan rambut hitam sepunggungku yang acak-acak 'kan. Kantung mata yang hitam serta tubuh kurus seperti tulang yang hanya berbalut kulit. Manik obsidianku sayu, aku ingin tidur namun mata ini tak pernah ingin terpejam seolah selalu siaga, takut-takut 'ia' akan datang tiba-tiba.

Jika saja aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya, mungkin tak akan ada hari yang seperti ini.

Aku merebahkan tubuhku di atas kasur berseprei merah itu.

Kali ini kucoba untuk memejamkan mataku, mencoba mengistirahatkan tubuh ini.

Entah mengapa aku merasa seperti ada yang datang, Jantungku berdegub kencang, dahiku berkerut sampai akhirnya mataku kembali terbuka.

Lama aku diam sampai akhirnya perasaan aneh itu hilang. Kembali, aku menghela nafas.

Mengusap wajahku dengan gusar dan mencoba menenangkan diriku sendiri.

Kamar ini begitu suram dan dingin, semuanya terlihat hampa dan anehnya aku tak merasa takut. Rasa takutku muncul hanya ketika 'dia' datang.

Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat sudah berapa lama aku terkurung disini. Sepertinya sudah lebih dari dua bulan. Dan kejadian itu bermula beberapa bulan yang lalu, ketika kami pertama kali bertemu.

Yah, pertemuan pertamaku dengannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **(*)**

Pagi ini terlihat sangat cerah, begitu menyenangkan sehingga memicu semangat dalam diriku.

Aku menatap pantulan diriku sendiri di cermin. Rambut hitam lurus sepunggung dengan poni yang menyampir ke sebelah kanan. Untuk ukuran tubuh mungkin bisa di bilang tubuhku tidak terlalu berisi dan jauh dari kata montok. Tinggi tubuhku 160 cm, cukup tinggi untuk ukuran anak perempuan seperti diriku.

Aku beranjak dari tempatku dan mulai berjalan keluar kamar untuk sarapan bersama keluargaku.

Setelah sampai, dapat kulihat di atas meja panjang itu sudah tertata beberapa makanan. Di ujung meja sudah ada Ayah dan Ibu yang duduk di sebelah kanannya.

Aa, aku lupa mengatakannya, bahwa aku ini anak tunggal di keluarga ini. Sepertinya itu bukan masalah penting ya, 'kan?

Aku duduk berhadapan dengan Ibu, tepatnya di sebelah kiri Ayah.

"Ohayou, Sekai-chan." Sapa Ibu tatkala menyadari kehadiranku.

"Ohayou, Ibu, Ayah." Balasku riang dan Ayah hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus puncak kepalaku.

"Nah, ayo kita makan." Ajak Ibu dan kamipun memulai pagi yang indah ini dengan sarapan yang khidmat.

15 menit, waktu yang aku perlukan untuk menghabiskan sarapan. Aku pun segera pamit kepada Ayah dan Ibu untuk berangkat Sekolah.

"Aku berangkat~"

"Hati-hati." Aku menuju kearah mobil yang akan menghantarku ke Sekolah.

Dapat kulihat Furihata sudah membuka 'kan pintu mobil untukku.

"Terima kasih," Dan tanpa ba bi bu lagi mobil ini melaju meninggalkan tempat tinggalku.

.

.

.

Butuh waktu setengah jam untuk sampai ke Sekolah.

SMA Rakuzan.

SMA berbasis asrama ini telah di kenal di Jepang sebagai Sekolah bergengsi dalam bidang Akademik maupun non-Akademik.

Meskipun sistem asrama, Sekolah ini tidak memaksa siswanya untuk harus tinggal di asrama. Sebagian siswanya juga ada yang pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku, memasuki wilayah SMA Rakuzan. Ini adalah tahun keduaku di Sekolah ini.

 _ **Puk!**_

Aku terlonjak kaget saat seseorang dengan tiba-tiba menepuk pundakku.

"Yo! Tidak usah tegang begitu, ini aku." Dapat ku lihat Hayama-senpai yang sedang tersenyum lebar hingga taring-taring giginya terlihat begitu jelas.

Aku tersenyum kikuk, sejujurnya aku agak risih dengan senpai satu ini, selain berisik ia juga sedikit terlihat sok akrab dengan orang-orang seperti saat ini.

"Saya permisi, senpai." Aku langsung menggerakan tubuhku dengan cepat untuk menjauhinya.

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan!" Dapat kudengar teriakan Hayama-senpai yang sangat jelas hingga mendapat sorotan dari beberapa siswa yang sedang berlalu lalang.

'Dasar tak tahu malu,' Batinku. Langkahku tiba-tiba terhenti ketika melihat begitu banyaknya siswi yang berkerumun.

"Kyaaa! Sei-kun!"

"Akashi-kun!"

Setidaknya kini aku tahu penyebab siswi-siswi genit ini berkerumun. Mereka bukan hanya sekedar berkerumun, melainkan mereka sedang mengkerumuni satu objek. Yaitu, Akashi Seijuuro.

Siapa yang tak kenal Akashi Seijuuro, kapten tim basket Rakuzan. Menurutku sih, pesonanya biasa-biasa saja. Namun, lain lagi bagi gadis-gadis gila ini mereka terlihat begitu memuja Akashi. Bahkan menyembahnya bak dewa.

Entah mengapa, pandanganku bertumpu dengan pandangannya. Manik obsidianku bertemu dengan manik heterochrom nya.

 _ **Deg!**_

Jantungku berdegub kencang, langsung kutarik pandanganku dan kulemparkan ke tempat lain.

'Ada apa denganku?' Aku langsung menggelengkan kepalaku dengan pelan. Aku mencoba meliriknya dari ujung ekor mataku.

Aku langsung gelagapan ketika tahu bahwa pandangannya masih mengarah kepadaku.

Kembali aku melangkahkan kakiku, menjauhi kerumunan itu.

Perasaanku tak enak, ada apa ini?

.

.

.

Pelajaran hari ini terasa sangat berat, padahal tadi pagi aku begitu bersemangat. Kemana perginya semangat pagi tadi?

Kemudian aku memijat pelipis mataku.

Sejak kejadian tadi pagi, perasaanku mulai gelisah.

Ada yang aneh dalam diriku, aku merasa takut. Entahlah, perasaan ini terasa sangat ambigu.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, seluruh siswa di kelas berteriak kegirangan dan segera mungkin untuk mengisi perut mereka di kantin. Sedangkan aku hanya mencoba mencari tempat untuk menenangkan diri, mungkin perpustakaan bukanlah ide yang buruk.

Kulihat perpustakaan itu sangat sepi bahkan penjaganya pun tidak ada di tempat.

Aku tak peduli, sekarang tujuanku adalah pojok ruangan itu yang terlihat sangat menggiurkan. Setelah sampai, langsung saja ku jatuhkan bokongku ke bangku yang tersedia.

Menjatuhkan kepala di atas meja dan memejamkan mata.

'Ah, tenangnya.' Pikirku senang. Namun, selang beberapa menit ada suara mengintrupsi kegiatanku.

"Hai," Kepalaku langsung terangkat dengan cepat. Mataku membola, melihat orang yang ada di depanku ini.

"O-oh, hai juga." Balas kugugup.

"Tidak membaca buku?" Tanyanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, aku yang melihatnya sedikit gemas.

"Tidak." Jawabku lagi, ia terlihat seperti orang yang berbeda. Ia adalah Akashi Seijuuro, pemuda dengan sifat dingin kini bersikap sedikit ramah dan err manis di depanku.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya lagi, "Kenapa?" Ku ulangi lagi pertanyaannya. Ia terlihat bingung mendengarnya.

"Aa, maksudku tidak apa-apa. Hanya ingin disini saja." Jelasku, ia langsung mengangguk mengerti.

Setelah itu hening. Kami kehabisan bahan bicara.

Aneh, orang yang membuatku begini malah ada di depanku dan bahkan sedikit bercakap denganku, pikirku histeris.

Kalau di pikir-pikir ada yang berbeda dengannya, dan itu malah membuatku semakin takut kepadanya.

"Kuharap kita bisa berteman," Ucapnya memecahkan keheningan.

"Eh?" Aku terkejut, sangat malah ketika mendengarnya berbicara seperti itu.

"Apa aku menakutimu?" Tanyanya lagi dan kali ini tepat sasaran.

"Ti-tidak kok, dan aku juga berharap kita bisa menjadi teman baik." Balasku cepat dan aku baru menyadari kata-kata bodohku barusan.

Merutuki dalam hati, aku mencoba melihat ekspresinya.

Ia sedang tersenyum lebar kepadaku.

Mungkin bagi orang yang melihatnya akan terlihat biasa saja. Tapi lain denganku, aku merasa ada yang menggelitik dalam diriku.

Aku merasakannya, perasaan itu kembali muncul.

Dan senyum itu, benar-benar telihat tak wajar.

.

.

.

Sejak hari itu, kami menjadi dekat, maksudku ia yang semakin dekat denganku karena jujur saja rasa takutku dengannya tak berkurang sedikitpun.

"Yo!" Seperti biasa, Hayama-senpai kembali menepuk pundakku dan tersenyum lebar.

"Ohayou, Hayama-senpai." Tukasku, entahlah mengapa tiba-tiba aku melakukan ini.

"Ah! Ohayou, Sekai!" Balasnya sedikit memekak 'kan telinga. Aku tersenyum, mungkin aku sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran Hayama-senpai yang selalu datang dan menyapaku saat pagi seperti ini.

 _ **Deg!**_

Aku merasakannya, perasaan takut itu. Aku merasa seperti diawasi.

Kucoba untuk melihat kesekeliling dan benar saja jauh dari tempatku berdiri bersama Hayama-senpai, ia berdiri tegap sambil menatapku tajam.

Mengetahui hal itu segera saja kualihkan pandanganku.

"A-aku permisi, Hayama-senpai." Ucapku sambil berlalu dari hadapannya.

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan!" Teriak Hayama-senpai, jantungku berdegub tak karuan perasaan itu kembali menyerangku.

Akashi Seijuuro, sebenarnya siapa kau? Batinku bertanya-tanya.

Jika bersama orang lain Akashi selalu bersikap dingin dan acuh, akan tetapi sangat berbeda ketika ia bersama denganku. Ia berubah menjadi tipikal orang yang suka tersenyum dan sedikit banyak bicara dari biasanya. Dan hal itu malah membuatku tidak nyaman.

Mereka seperti ada dua.

Iya, maksudku Akashi Seijuuro itu ada dua. Namun, aku tak tahu di antara kedua itu mana yang Akashi asli.

"Hufh…," Aku menghela nafas panjang. Akhir-akhir ini aku sepertinya banyak pikiran, setidaknya itulah yang kurasakan saat ini.

Tanpa kuduga bel tanda pelajaran pertama akan di mulai telah berbunyi, dan hal itu membuatku segera bergegas lebih cepat untuk ke kelasku.

.

.

.

Tiga hari sudah berlalu, dan aku seperti biasanya. Menghabiskan jam istirahatku di perpustakaan, bersamanya. Entahlah, itu seperti sudah menjadi rutinitas kami.

Hanya saja ada yang aneh selama tiga hari ini. Aku merasa ada yang hilang.

Aku tidak pernah mendapatkan sapaan lagi dari Hayama-senpai. Bukan. Bukannya diriku mengharapkan sapaannya setiap pagi. Jika dia tidak menyapaku, itu tidak masalah. Yang menjadi beban pikiranku adalah Hayama-senpai juga ternyata absen dari Sekolah selama tiga hari.

Kemana perginya senpai cerah itu?

Sedang asyik-asyiknya melamun, aku melupakan kehadiran Akashi yang tiba-tiba bersuara.

"Apa ada yang sedang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Tanyanya lembut, aku terlonjak dan langsung mencoba bersikap biasa saja.

"Ah, tidak ada." Jawabku bohong dan sepertinya ia tidak menyukai jawabanku.

"Aku tidak suka jika kau mulai berbohong kepadaku." Balasnya dengan tatapan menusuk.

Bingo!

Aku terbelalak, bagaimana dia bisa tahu?

"Se-sebenarnya, aku sedang memikirkan Hayama-senpai." Sepertinya aku menggunakan kosakata yang salah terbukti dari diriku yang semakin mendapatkan tatapan tak suka darinya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya dingin.

"Ah, itu, maksudku, aku sedang memikirkan mengapa Hayama-senpai tidak pernah Sekolah lagi selama tiga hari ini." Jelasku sambil menunduk dalam. Bangku di hadapanku berderit, dan dapat kurasakan pergerakan darinya.

"Sungguh, kau benar-benar ingin tahu?" Tanyanya tepat di telinga kananku. Aku terkejut saat merasakan deru nafas hangat yang menerpa telingaku, sontak saja hal itu membuatku mendongak.

Kini, ia sedang menyondongkan tubuhnya kearahku. Wajahku begitu dekat dengannya, tak perlu di tanya, perempuan mana yang tidak akan salah tingkah jika di perlakukan seperti ini oleh laki-laki.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Gelapan, itulah yang mendefinisikan keadaanku sekarang.

Akashi memiringkan kepalanya, "Bukankah kau ingin tahu alasan mengapa Kotaro tidak pernah hadir lagi ke Sekolah selama tiga hari ini?" Ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya kepadaku.

"I-itu, apa kau mengetahui sesuatu tentang hal itu?" Kucoba mempertahankan jarak diantara dirinya dan diriku dengan cara menahan bahunya agar ia tidak mendekat lebih dari ini.

"Kenapa? Apa kau menyukai Kotaro?" Pertanyaannya benar-benar di luar perkiraanku.

"Tentu saja tidak!" Jawabku cepat dan ia terlihat senang dengan jawabanku.

"Kalau begitu…," Akashi semakin mempersempit jarak, aku kewalahan padahal aku sudah mengerahkan seluruh tenagaku untuk menahannya. Aku tidak bisa mundur karena posisiku yang sedang duduk dan juga tidak bisa berdiri untuk melarikan diri karena ada tubuh Akashi yang memblok jalanku.

Akashi tersenyum, ah bukan, ia sedang menyeringai. Dan,

Hup, bibirnya menangkap bibirku. Mengulumnya dengan lembut, membuatku sedikit terbuai.

Berselang beberapa detik, sebuah kesadaran menghantamku. Aku tersadar, tidak seharusnya dia melakukan hal seperti ini kepadaku.

Aku mulai memberontak. Namun, Akashi semakin memperdalam ciuman sepihak itu.

Ia mulai menyesap bibirku dengan kuat, membuatku mengeluarkan suara erangan yang bahkan tidak bisa aku kendalikan.

Dapat kurasakan giginya menggigit-menggigit kecil bibir bawahku.

Ah, aku membuka sedikit mulutku karena refleks dari gigitan yang sedikit menyakitkan itu.

Lidahnya menerobos masuk ke dalam mulutku, bergerak liar dengan menggunakan lidahnya untuk mengajak lidahku bergulat, aktivitas ini membuat perutku sedikit terasa keram karena tegang.

Aku terus mencoba melawan, lihatlah ini bahkan saliva kami yang telah bercampur menjadi satu itu mulai turun dari sudut bibirku.

Dia melenguh, tatkala tanganku tak sengaja menyentuh lehernya.

Karena mulai kekurangan oksigen, Akashi perlahan mulai menghentikan kegiatannya.

Matanya tampak gelap karena nafsu yang membuncah, sedangkan aku terlihat begitu tak berdaya dan terengah-engah.

Akashi menyeringai dan menatap kearah bibirku yang memerah karena ulahnya.

"…, Tentu kau tidak keberatan jika aku menyingkirkan Kotaro karena kau tidak menyukainya, bukan?" Aku tersentak saat mendengar perkataan Akashi.

Apa maksudnya? Batinku semakin menerka yang tidak-tidak.

Semuanya terlihat semakin jelas saat melihat senyuman Akashi yang kian lebar itu.

Satu kata untuk dirinya,

Mengerikan.

"Apa kau melakukan sesuatu terhadap Hayama-senpai?" Tanyaku lirih.

"Aa," Dia menjawab dengan begitu singkat.

"Dimana Hayama-senpai?" Aku bertanya lagi dengan suara yang lebih pelan.

"Ditempat kau tidak akan bisa melihatnya lagi," Jawabnya ringan. Aku tercengang dan tubuhku langsung menggigil ketakutan saat melihat senyum setan Akashi.

"Ke-kenapa kau melakukannya?" Ekspresinya langsung berubah ketika melihat diriku yang mulai menangis ketakutan.

"Karena aku tidak suka dia yang selalu mendekatimu," Telapak tangan putih pucat itu mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut.

Bukannya tenang, aku semakin merinding dengan sikapnya yang selalu tiba-tiba berubah.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, jadi jangan takut." Dia menatap mataku dengan tatapan teduh, setelah itu dia mengecup keningku dan beranjak dari posisinya bersiap pergi meninggalkanku.

Dia berbalik dan melenggang pergi menuju pintu perpustakaan. Namun, ada kalimat terakhirnya yang membuatku semakin tak tenang.

"…, Selagi kau tidak bertingkah aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Dan blam pintu itu menelan Akashi Seijuuro. Tanganku sontak mengusap-usap bibirku. Aku masih menangis, tubuhku bergetar hebat.

Aku merasakan firasat buruk. Yah, lebih buruk dari sebelumnya.

.

.

 **Tbc…,**

 **See you next chapter!**


End file.
